Tokkai Sho 61-49160 published by the Japan Patent Office in 1983 discloses an intake manifold disposed in the space between the cylinder row of a V type internal combustion engine. An intake collector is disposed in the center of the two cylinder rows. The intake collector temporarily stores air aspirated from the throttle chamber, and distributes the air to each cylinder of the cylinder rows via a branch pipe.